gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby (Army)
Ruby (nicknamed Army by Steven) is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character who appears in "Hit The Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She was last seen attempting to keep hold of Navy after they, along with their troop, were sent into space due to Steven opening the airlock in the Moon Base Appearance Her skin color is more orange in hue than the other Rubies, and her gemstone is on her left shoulder. Her outfit is the general Homeworld design, with red shorts, and a top with a deep triangular collar, with black trims that meet to form a yellow diamond sign. She also has a unibrow. Personality Army is a very tough and is the most violent of all the Rubies. She is always fighting with something or someone and gets angered easily. History "Barn Mates" Army arrives on Earth in the Roaming Eye with the other Rubies with the goal of retrieving Jasper for Yellow Diamond. "Hit the Diamond" Army hops out of the Roaming Eye and performs different fighting stances. She then picks up a flower and kicks it before cartwheeling away. Army can be later seen kicking twigs. When the Crystal Gem Ruby appears, and Doc becomes suspicious of the number of Rubies there are, Army says there are supposed to be five Rubies while clenching her fist. During the baseball game, Army becomes frustrated when the Crystal Gem Ruby gets out, punching her in the back and telling her she swung too slow. She then takes the bat and hits the ball hard, getting a home run. Army runs the bases like a soldier. When the Crystal Gem Ruby later hits the ball, Army runs over cheerfully and flexes her arms. After the Ruby team loses, Army can be seen throwing her mitt on the ground in frustration. Garnet accidentally forms, causing Army to shout that they have been tricked and form a quintuple Ruby fusion with the rest of her squadron. She leaves Earth with the other Rubies, believing Jasper is on Neptune like Steven said, telling the other Rubies "Let's move out, soldiers!". "Earthlings" Lapis Lazuli encases Army and the other Rubies in water bubbles when they return to Earth after not finding Jasper on Neptune. "Back to the Moon" Army is seen trying to punch her way out of the bubble. Lapis releases her upon Steven's request, making Army charge at Steven while screaming how she will tear him limb from limb. Before she can get close to Steven, Garnet picks her up with one hand and holds her. Amethyst shape-shifts into Jasper to trick the Rubies. Army joins the other Rubies and Amethyst in kicking the dirt in frustration with the Earth. After Amethyst announces she is keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner for the Diamonds, Army is seen clapping. On the way to the Moon Base, Army becomes annoyed with Pearl's yelling, and wishes to throw her into space. Army stays with the other Rubies as they enter the Moon Base, and fuses with the rest of her squad when they find out Amethyst tricked them. After Steven opens the Moon Base's airlock and Sardonyx hits the Ruby fusion hard enough to unfuse her, Army and the other Rubies are sucked out into space. "Bubbled" Army is seen floating in space, separating from her group. "Adventures in Light Distortion" When the Gems and Steven use the Roaming Eye to rescue Greg from w:c:su:Pink Diamond's Zoo, Army is seen trying to grab onto Navy before the two slam into the windshield of the ship, and then roll off. Post-"Room for Ruby" Navy presumably rescued Eyeball from space with the Roaming Eye, as Eyeball appears on Homeworld in "The Trial". It is unknown whether Navy also rescued Army. Abilities Army possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Martial Arts Proficiency: When fighting, she demonstrates her martial arts moves, seen for example in the beginning of "Hit the Diamond". Fusions * When fused with the rest of the Ruby Squad, they make a bigger Ruby. * When fused with Amethyst (navel gem) and Sapphire (sternum gem), they form Homeworld Sugilite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Eyeball, Navy, Leggy and Doc, they form Garnet. Unique Abilities *'Thermokenisis:' Army is able to increase her core temperature. Relationships Other Rubies Leggy is the newest member of their group, thus called Newbie by the others. She appears confused through most of the mission, being uninformed about their objective. Thus their approach to teaching Leggy how everything works seems to be "learning by doing". Doc pushed her out of their spaceship in the beginning of "Hit the Diamond" when Leggy was taking too long to get out for her liking, but also takes her hand and pulls her with them when they leave at the end of the episode. When scared, she also hid behind the more intimidating appearing Eyeball in "Hit the Diamond". She fangirled together with the jovial Navy over Amethyst (shape-shifted into Jasper) in "Back to the Moon". When fusing with the others, she takes the ground position, symbolizing her role in the group. During the first time they fused on-screen, she seems crushed by the weight of the others, but during the second time, she looks much more comfortable, indicating that she has been getting stronger or more used to it. Crystal Gems Leggy, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses dislike for the Crystal Gems, but not to the same extent as some of her team members, as she seems uninformed about what they did thanks to being a relatively new Gem to the mission. Lapis Lazuli Due to their allocation in the baseball game in "Hit the Diamond", Leggy was standing frequently next to her. Showing a merry expression while looking at her, Eyeball got suspicious of Leggy, this being after she started being attentive to Ruby's friendly interaction with Sapphire. Amethyst In "Hit the Diamond", she admires Amethyst when she performs a spin dash to be faster during playing baseball. She calls her the "purple human" and tells the others that she thinks Amethyst is "really good" baseball. In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Leggy alongside with Navy especially liked her jokes, with Leggy agreeing to Navy calling her "funny and strong". When Amethyst exposes herself, Leggy shows almost no angry reaction, however fuses with the others to attack the Crystal Gems. Gemology Gemstone Information * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone Gallery Homeworld Sugilite Dance.png|Army dancing with Amethyst and Sapphire. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems